Roll a Dice KOTLC!
by GoldenSlopBucket
Summary: Welcome to Roll a Dice, a game where anything and everything can happen! Feel free to make your own, but do not change the rules. Rated T 'cuz I'm paranoid. (See first chapter for rules.) Suggestions are welcome and appreciated.


Here's how it works:

Each post, a character will be chosen to do something with another character. Let's call the picked character the 'Chosen' and the second character the 'Other'. The Chosen and the something (either an action or a situation) is each decided by rolls of dice, while the Other is picked in order off of a list. (And yes, there will be an actual dice.) Let's focus on how to choose the Other first. The list the Other is chosen off of is a list of characters that is organized in however manner the author wishes it to be. These characters will go in the order they are organized. In my case, I organized the characters I will be using (a.k.a the Keepers crew) in the order they are introduced. So the list would go

1\. Sophie

2\. Fitz

3\. Biana

4\. Dex

5\. Keefe

6\. Tam

7\. Linh

Since Sophie is first, she will be my first Other to be used.

The next thing to do is to roll a Chosen. Now, before you do this, you need to figure out which character represents which side of the dice. For me, since there are only 6 sides of the dice but 7 characters being used, this causes a bit of a conundrum. However, because Sophie has already been picked to be the Other, the issue resolves itself. (This is why I suggest using the same characters in the list for the Chosens. Unless, of course, you're ok with the possibility of playing mirror-a.k.a a character reacting to or with themselves.) For picking the sides of the dice, no list is required. You could go in the same order as the list, or you could do it randomly, as I did. In my case, Tam will represent 1, Linh will represent 2, Biana will represent 3, Dex will represent 4, Keefe will represent 5, and Fitz will represent 6. When it's time to move on to the next Other, the previous Other will represent the number that the new one was (Ex: When Sophie switches out with Fitz, she will become the Chosen representing 6.)

The next and final thing to do before you start writing is to is to pick and roll for the "something" the characters will experience. This is the fun part because this where **the readers** will decide what the 6 possible "somethings" will be. Of course, the author will pick which suggestion to use and can use their own ideas, but for the most part, it is the viewers-and the dice-who will ultimately decide what will be written. The suggestions can be anything from a single word, an action, a situation, or even a Would You Rather. By the by, if the "something" rolled is an action that only requires a single person, the Chosen will usually be the one to do it.

The long and short of all of this is: Pick a character, roll a character, roll a action/situation and _viola!_ A scenario is born!

But before you go rushing off, the are a few things that need to be made clear. (Ok, there are a lot of things. But bear with me.) Let's go back to the whole list thing for a moment. This list not only shows who comes after who, but also shows the order of the rounds, which is characterized by an Other. Rounds do not necessarily have to be the same length, but to keep things manageable it's best to keep it under 5 per round. (Unless you plan on making each scenario's write-out _really_ short.) You may repeat Others if you wish, but in order to do so, you must complete another round with a different Other first. (This is to avoid confusion.) Another thing you can do besides repeating characters is adding more characters to the list. You may also repeat "something"s, but this is only okay if you use a different pairing each time. For instance, if the action is to throw splotchers and Dex is rolled, then there you go! Dex throws splotchers at Sophie. But say you want to use the splotchers scenario again. Since you've already rolled it before, you don't have to roll for it and can now implement it at any time, even in different rounds. However, the pairing of Dex and Sophie can no longer be used for this scenario. You can still use one or the other, but not both of them.

Let's move on to the next topic: suggestions. BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU MAKE THEM. Because of the randomness of the rolls, an attempted ship action (kiss, confessing, etc.) can end disastrously, the worst-case scenario being incest.

Okay, final thing. You may write scenarios in however format you wish. Have fun with it! At the end of the day, it's _your_ fanfiction. You can do with it what you want. Don't forget to change your title up a bit to add variety, though. (Try "Roll a dice -insert whatever fandom you're using here- : -insert username here- version". That might work.)

 **Author's Note: I finally posted something on fanfiction, yaaaaaaayyyy! It took** _ **only**_ **a record** **4 months of procrastination** **to make this. Yep yep, I sure need help! In any case, I'll be posting the first** _ **real**_ **chapter in the next couple of days. Or at least, I hope so… it all depends on if I actually get any suggestions at all. (QvQ) Ah, almost forgot! *ahem hem* Hello! I'm relatively new here (writer-wise), and my first fanfiction post was a** _ **freaking set of rules**_ **, but I hope we'll be able to get along well other authors! *cricket chirps* … Whelp, I dunno what else to do, so, chao!**


End file.
